1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to rear view mirror structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved elongate vehicular reae view mirror wherein the same is arranged for effecting a rear view relative to a driver and passenger of an associated self-propelled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various convex mirror structure is utilized in association with a rear view mirror type structure and such is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,521 to Dubs for mounting to a side view mirror surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,519 to Stewart sets forth a wide angle rear view mirror having a plurality of spaced mirror surfaces mounted therewithin.
Accordingly, the prior art has heretofore failed to provide for the elongate bowed mirror surface presented in the instant invention addressing a need to provide for ease of mounting and manipulation of the convex mirror surface of the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.